Love Remains The Same
by Golem Shall Not Pass
Summary: Simon can't stop thinking about Isabelle, and she can't stop thinking about him. Simon thinks she deserves someone better, but she thinks he's the best they come. Can they make it work? Takes place a few days after the last book eneded. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I love the Mortal Instruments series, but Isabelle and Simon are by far my favorite characters! I think they are so cute and when I looked for fanfics about them here I didn't see as many as I thought I would! Hmph . So I decided to write one about them because they are just so perfect together! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction. Also, the chapter titles are song titles, so I guess I don't own those either :P**

Chapter 1- Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Girls are confusing. They do one thing and the next day act like it never happened. They say one thing and mean something completely different. Simon Lewis wished they were straightforward, but they were a complicated species that he failed to understand. Simon lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. The clock on his nightstand said 2:02 am; yet he felt wide-awake. He knew his restlessness wasn't due to his nocturnal instincts, considering he'd pretty much mastered those. Nope. It was all thanks to maybe the most confusing girl ever, Isabelle Lightwood.

Beautiful Isabelle Lightwood. Beautiful and spontaneous as a firework. She burned like the brightest star in the universe. She was crazy, loud, smart, witty, and kick ass all put into one very pretty girl. Simon felt nervous just thinking about her long black hair; the way the silky curtain flowed and swayed when she walked in her proud, Isabelle way. Her dazzling smile would have sent his heart beating fast if it still worked.

Simon thought about that night in Idris, where he had seen the real Isabelle. Not the tight dress clad, stiletto boot and makeup wearing Isabelle. She had been wearing no makeup, her hair wasn't done, and her clothes had been simple. He thought he had never seen her more beautiful. That night, they had kissed at first, but as the night went on, she just cried softly in his arms as he comforted her. He doubted not many people had seen Isabelle Lightwood crying weakly in someone's arms, with no makeup and no 1000 inch heels on.

It was the first time she hadn't seemed intimidating or overwhelming. Just a normal girl with normal problems (well not exactly normal problems). She had let him see through her cold, and very thick wall. She had spilled out her heart to him, letting him into the most secret parts of her very secretive mind. And he thought things would be different after that night, but the days following were pretty much the same. Sure they began casually dating, but maybe he didn't want to look for someone to casually date. He had thought that night together would make things a lot less casual.

Simon turned over, flustered. Weren't the girls supposed to be the ones laying awake in bed till 2 and wondering, "why won't he call me?". Weren't they supposed to be the ones begging their boyfriends to get more committed and the guys were the ones who didn't really want something serious. Well in Simon's case, it was reversed. He was the one laying in bed wondering, "will she ever call me?". He was hoping things would get serious. He was the one wanting to see into her soul and blah blah blah.

Simon just couldn't stop thinking about Isabelle freaking Lightwood.

Isabelle tossed and turned in her bed. She flipped her pillow over numerous times, pummeled it till it was the prefect fluffiness, kicked the comforter off and pulled it back on. Nothing worked. She closed her eyes tight and thought of shoes and dresses and rainbows and meadows and parties. But in the midst of all that, Simon Lewis's smiling face would pop into her mind and block all the other things out.

His deep, dark eyes and adorable smile mocked her. His dark, wavy hair laughed mercilessly at her. Isabelle groaned aloud and put her face in her pillow. Her heart pounded as the moment from a few days ago popped into her head. They had been sitting together, their faces inches apart. He started to say something. _"Isabelle, can i-,"_ and was then cut off by Alec and Co. bursting through the elevator doors. Can I what? Can I kiss you? Hug you? Drink your blood? The possibilities were endless.

They hadn't seen each other since. It had been three days. No call. No text. And Isabelle as infuriated. Not at Simon, though, at herself. She was _Isabelle Lightwood._ She did not sit helplessly waiting for a boy to call. Boys called her and she had it no other way. They gawked and drooled and did whatever she said. But not Simon. Then again, Simon wasn't like most of the boys she dated. He was nerdy, sweet, smart, and funny. Yes, he was a vampire and their relationship would piss off her parents, but he wasn't just any vampire.

Isabelle looked at her phone. There was a text from Alec and a call from Jace, but she didn't want texts and calls from them. She considered throwing her phone against the wall but though better of it. Suddenly, it started buzzing loudly in her hand. She sat bolt upright when she saw the name on the screen. It was Simon. She waited for it to ring a couple of times so she didn't sound desperate and tried to sound tired when she answered so he wouldn't think she had been up waiting for his call.

"Simon?" she said.

"Hi, Isabelle. Did I wake you up?" he asked on the other line. Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. This was very unlike her.

"Um, y- well no, not really," she said.

"Oh, good. Isabelle?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we meet somewhere to talk?" Simon asked. Isabelle's heart pounded as she fiddled with a stray piece of thread on her comforter.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"We can talk when we meet. How about in Central Park?" he sounded urgent.

"Oh, well, okay," she said curiously.

"Ok, good. See you," Simon sounded relieved then she heard him hang up.

**A/N: Ok so hope you liked the first chapter! Please, please, please review!**


	2. Authors Note!

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry I haven't updated! My week/weekend has been crazy! My parents were on vacation so I was staying with my friend for the weekend and this week I had two tests today, two tomorrow, and two papers due this week! I. Am. Ready. To. Kill. My. School. Anyways, I promise to update soon! Sorry! Blame my school :/. I **_**WILL **_**update soon if it is the last thing I EVER DO! DRAMATIC MUSIC! (sorry for that spazz attack.) Bubye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. I suck, I know. It's been like 3 million weeks since I've updated this one… well school is the one to blame. School sucks. My teachers suck and they like to torture me, they must think I'm like some sort of god that can handle school work, extracurricular activities, 300 point projects, life, AND fanfiction. Geez teachers, just leave me alone for like three days would you? Anyways, here's the long overdue chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2

Simon changed out of his pajamas and into something that wouldn't make him look like a dork. He rushed silently down the hallway so he wouldn't wake his mother up and closed the door silently behind him. A gust of cold wind smacked him in the face as he walked outside. Simon considered using his awesome speed but that would mean he would get there super early and look stupid. Unless she got there earlier and he kept her waiting. Simon sighed and continued fast walking to the park. He saw her sitting on a bench fiddling with her silky hair. Her skin looked radiant in the moonlight and her eyes looked like inky pools. Her face brightened when she saw him standing there.

"Simon!" she said and got up and started walking toward him.

"Hey, Izzy. I'm sorry I haven't called you these last few days, I-," Simon was cut off because she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Simon was caught off guard at first, because even though he had kissed her before, it always felt like the first time. He wound his arms around her waist as she pulled herself closer to him. "What have we got here?" a voice said behind them. They quickly jumped apart and turned to see Magnus smiling at them, his green cat eyes glowing in the night. "How cute! Simon and Isabelle, a very unexpected couple. Good job Simon! Isabelle, I thought _you _could do better," he said. He was wearing one of his less eccentric outfits, maybe because it was late and there weren't many people to see it.

Simon frowned indignantly and Isabelle gave him a smile. "So, how did this happen?" Magnus said, motioning to them. Isabelle and Simon looked at each other. Simon knew he answer. It happened over time. Clary had told him over the past few weeks that Isabelle was into him, but Simon thought she was flirty to all guys. It wasn't until the night Max died that he knew there might be more to it than that. Though he wasn't going to explain that all to Magnus, so he just shrugged.

"Alright, well you two are boring me. So just get back to what you were doing," he said and started walking away. Simon pulled Isabelle close and smiled. "Well Magnus said so…," he said. Isabelle laughed and leaned into to kiss him, but stopped and studied him. "Is it okay if we are…um…exclusive this time?" she asked nervously. Simon raised his eyebrows. Isabelle Lightwood was asking _him _to be exclusive. He could just imagine what his band would say. Simon smiled and brushed a piece of soft hair from her face. "Of course," he said smiling. He was about to kiss her when he stopped.

Isabelle sighed, exasperatedly, "What?" Simon frowned. "Are we going to tell people about this?" he asked.

"Maybe we should keep it secret, just so everyone doesn't spazz out," she said.

"Clary would make fun of me for life," Simon nodded.

"Also, sneaking around and keeping it from people will be fun!" she said, her eyes sparkling with the idea of the fun challenge. Simon laughed and finally brought his lips to hers, no interruption.

"Oh, we have to tell Magnus not to tell anyone," Isabelle said.

Simon nodded and just kissed her again, wanting to stay like that forever.

**A/N: Ok, I am sorry it was so short; I'm just trying to get things started for the beginning. Please leave your comments! **


End file.
